The Revenge of Sadie White
by StrawberryTigress
Summary: Adaptation of Stephen King's classic Carrie: both the book and movie versions. Warning: rated for Death, blood, suicide, and some adult situations. Mild crack pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was just an idea floating in my head, and I just decided to write it down. For all readers, this fanfic is rated M for a reason! I got to thinking about the book and movie Carrie, and the character Sadie and... Yeah. This story incorporates BOTH the book and movie! In the book, Carrie doesn't have a BFFFL!**

**I DO NOT own Carrie or any of the TDI characters. This fic is AU, obviously. And bullying is wrong. If you know someone getting bullied, please step in. One voice will make a difference in a life full of hurt. Wow! That sounded all author-y! But seriously though, bullying is wrong. Please help stop it.**

_

* * *

_

_**RAIN OF STONES REPORTED**_

_It was reliably reported by several townspeople that a curious rain of stones fell from a clear sky, July 9__th__ in the town of Wawanakwa. The stones fell predominantly on the home of Mrs. Margaret White, a widow, who lives with her three year old daughter, Sandrine. _

_Mrs. White could not be reached for comment._

* * *

_Graffiti scratched on a desk of Wawanakwa Grammar School in Wawanakwa: Sadie White eats sh*t._

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Mr. Samuelson's history class, where Mr. Samuelson, a short, small man whose monotone voice was hardly audible past the first three rows of desks, was lecturing on the importance of World War I. Half the class were talking to each other, and the other half were asleep.

Snoring peacefully in the middle of the classroom, Sadie White was one of those teenagers.

"Sadie…" Katie Black, a tall, hyper-skinny tan girl, poked the sleeping girl's pale, chunky arm.

"Mmmm…." Sadie moaned.

"_Sadie_…" the tan girl hissed again. "Wake up!"

The chubby girl yawned and rolled over.

A paper ball appeared and bounced off the back of Sadie's perfectly exposed head, jerking her awake instantly.

"Huh--what?" Sadie gasped, her face still puffy from sleep.

"She said wake up, lard-ass!" a voice called from the back of the classroom.

"W-what?" Sadie asked, confused.

Giggles erupted across the classroom. Nearly everyone's attention was on Sadie, who tried to sink into her desk and disappear from the jeering eyes of her classmates. Her intention was to fade from sight, so everyone would stop hissing about her---before the usual daily round of torture would begin. In all, she was failing miserably.

"--What a dumb ass.--"

"--She doesn't understand anything outside of the cafeteria, you know.--"

A blond boy wearing a cowboy hat started to make pig noises at Sadie for fun.

"--She should kill herself. I know _**I **_would if _**I **_looked like that.--"

"--Hey, Sadie! I've got a gun I snatched from my old man. Tell you what, I'll let you borrow it for free. It's got one bullet though, so you kinda got to make it count.--"

Sadie didn't want any trouble. Not today. She didn't feel well. She just wanted them all to stop. She wanted the hurtful words to go away. She wanted to be left alone.

Sadie felt the sting of another paper ball.

Too late.

* * *

Sitting at the very front and center of the classroom, Courtney Evans tried hard to concentrate on Mr. Samuelson's lecture. She needed to get perfect grades this year, or she could forget any chance of ever getting into the ivy leagues.

But the laughter and cat-calling from her peers behind her was ruining her concentration.

_Darn it! __There was no way she could get anything done now with that racket those jerks are making back there!_

The mocha-haired teenager turned around to tell off her classmates, when she saw ugly old Sadie White being careened with---

"_Ahem_!" mild-mannered Mr. Samuelson seemed to have finally noticed the disruption in his classroom. That was a surprise. A nuclear bomb could have gone off under his watch, and he'd never notice.

"And what, may I ask, is going on here?"

"Why, nothing, sir," Heather Chen replied sweetly. Courtney could see the paper ball, tightly crushed, falling to the floor behind her back.

"Nothing?" Katie cried. "Nothing? Sadie could've been-"

"Oh, you wasn't so protective of the fat sh*t when we were creaming her with balls were you!" Heather pointed at Katie.

Katie fidgetted for a second and turned her head.

"Ah…" said Mr. Samuelson. "Miss White…disrupting my class again, I see."

Everyone parted so the teacher could have a clear view of Sadie.

The chubby girl's face was bent forward. Her whole form seemed to slouch in her seat, silently taking on the abuse. There was a wetness smeared across her desk.

"Yuck," Gwen Masterson gagged at the substance smeared on Sadie's desk. "Please don't tell me that is what I think it is."

"Yeah, disgusting right?" Cody Matthews agreed, looking up at the blue-haired girl hopefully. _Like he has a chance,_ Courtney huffed.

"Miss White, what have I told you about disrupting my class again?" Mr. Samuelson asked slowly, as if Sadie was retarded. Some people sniggered.

Sadie sniffed.

"B-but it so wasn't her fault!" Katie Black piped up, standing up for her friend.

"Sit down, Miss Black!"

"B-but!"

But Sadie reached out to her friend, silently telling Katie not to get into any trouble on her account. Katie, understanding the gesture, sighed and gave it up.

"Now…Miss White…," the short man smirked. "For this **grievous **offense--" Courtney flinched. The man seemed to be getting a kick out of making Sadie White suffer. In truth, he was so lame that she was about the only student he could bully.

"Out into the hall. Now." Mr. Samuelson pointed towards the door, and Sadie sluggishly heaved her round body up, and walked towards the door, stepping over the legs stuck out to trip her up.

Courtney would have helped her, would have said something. But, God, she didn't even stand up for herself. What kind of loser didn't stand up for himself? And besides, it wasn't like there was any harm in what they were doing. It was all good fun. Twenty years from now, we are all going to sit back and laugh about how stupid everyone was in high school. Right?

_

* * *

_

**_From the _CASE of SANDRINE WHITE, _by Dr. Ezekiel Bridges, professor of Behavioral and Paranormal Psychology at the University of Alberta._**

It could hardly be disputed that failure to notice the White girl's telekinesis--the ability to move objects by effort of will only--comes known to her ability at times of extreme stress, eh? I, myself, having grown up beside and attended school with Miss White had no prior knowledge of her psychic abilities, until….**that night**. It can be noted that the abuse and shame she suffered from the hands of our classmates coupled with the incident with Katie Black invariably led up to--

* * *

As soon as the second period bell rang, Katie Black nearly flew out of Mr. Samuelson's door, but not before sticking her tongue out at him at the last minute.

It really didn't matter because the short old man's face was turned away from her, but it made Katie feel better anyway.

Rushing out into the crowded halls, it didn't take Katie long to find her friend huddled up solemnly in a secluded corner, watching the rush of teenagers going by.

"Are you like okay?" Katie asked, looking down at her shorter friend.

Sadie nodded dolefully.

"Oh, don't be like that with me, Sadie!" Katie huffed. "Besides, I totally have such great news!"

_Great news?_ Sadie mouthed. She felt very empty, hollow. She'd never understand why her classmates hated her so much. No amount of "great" news would cheer her up until she got home and opened up her tub of Breyers. Chocolate chunks were the best.

"Guess what? I'm going on a date!" Katie practically squealed.

Contrary to what she'd thought moments before, Sadie cheered up almost instantly. Katie always seemed to have that effect on Sadie. She unconsciously knew how to cheer the heavier girl up.

Sadie smiled.

_Without Katie, what ever would she do?_

"Oh my gosh! With who?" Sadie nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement. It was good to see Katie happy. Katie was so smart, and pretty, and thin, unlike Sadie who could barely stand to look at her own ugliness, her clumsiness…

Sadie knew that she brought Katie down. Katie could be with so much more prettier, popular people than Sadie. Ugly, shovel-faced, dumb-ass, lard-ass, Sadie White. Sadie knew this, and she was eternally grateful.

Katie couldn't contain her happiness. "Geoff Daniels! He is just _sooooo_ yummy! Don't you think so? He asked me out right before class! That was what I wanted to wake you up for--"

"B-but isn't he going out with the school's swim champ, Bridge-?"

"Oh, not anymore silly!" Katie laughed. "How could he see her when he says he wants to date me? Besides," the tall girl bent down and whispered into Sadie's waiting ear. "He says she doesn't put out."

Sadie sighed. All the good things happened to Katie. Good looks, boyfriend, popularity...

Little did they know that that was all about to change---very soon.

"You're not happy for me…" Katie pouted.

Sadie gasped. "That's not true! Seriously not true! It's--It's just this Geoff guy sounds kinda--"

"Oh I know!" Katie grinned. "You just need to find a boyfriend too!"

Sadie sighed. She'd given up the notion of boyfriend years ago along with the idea of having the perfect tan.

"You know, I could try to get with one of Geoff's friends. There's that Tyler guy, and that uber-yummy Tre-"

The tardy bell rang.

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie panicked. "I'm late for gym!"

"Oh gosh… _science_…" Katie gagged. "Oh well…Geoffykins'll be there…"

"Oh, wait!"

"Yeah, right!" Katie caught herself. "BFFFL's for life!" She raised her spirit fingers.

"For life!" Sadie mixed her fingers with Katie's for a few seconds before they both rushed off towards their classes.

* * *

Sadie was right about one thing: She WAS late for gym class. And the raven-haired girl had to run five laps as punishment for her tardiness, with everyone watching.

Sadie hated gym class. Not because she was so clumsy and uncoordinated, not because she sucked at nearly every sport, not because everyone made a game of trying to trip her up, and not even because she looked horrible in shorts and sweats.

Sadie hated gym because there was no Katie by her side.

But there was one thing the chubby girl hated more than gym was what happens after gym.

The showers.

And this day would prove to be Sadie White's worst day in the showers.

* * *

**_From the _JOURNAL _of _GEOFF DANIELS, _found by his mother after his death on May 20_**

Dear diary, oops! I mean Dear journal,

Dude! You won't guess what happened today! I made varsity quaterback! Sucks that DJ broke his leg and all, but Woohoo! I get to be quaterback! 'Cha! Finally, now I can impress Bridge with all my sweet moves from the new plays I'm going to learn.

So, later on the guys inidi-(_crossed out_)--intiti-(_rubbed out_)--initiated-(_finally)_ me into some kind of Guys' Club. Only the most popular of guys could be in it. I was so psyched!

Until they told me what I actually had to do to get in.

I mean, I can't do that! Not to Bridge! We've been going steady for almost a year now. She's like the _perfect _babe; I can't mess that up.

But, I really want to get in.

All my best buds are in there: DJ, Duncan, Tyler, even Justin, even though we don't hang out with him much. They've done it. And they even picked out the perfect girl for me to score with. Katie Baker, or whatever her name is. If I don't do it, I may lose my best buds.

They don't associate with guys outside the Club.

They said all I have to do is lead her on, make-out with her a bit, and catch it all on tape so we can laugh about it later. That's all. Just some harmless little fun. If it all goes right, Bridge'll never know.

And what Bridgette doesn't know, won't hurt her right? Or even what Katie doesn't know? And everyone else got away with their "assignment." It's all just harmless fun.

Just some harmless little fun.

Harmless.

Right?

* * *

**_From the _DIARY _of _BETH (BETHANY) ANN SANDERS, _found after her death on May 20_**

Dear diary,

Oh my gosh, Lindsay is such a good friend! We both went to Patty's, and she paid for BOTH of our manicures! Of course, I know she's like rich, or whatever, but still it was such a nice gesture.

She's so much nicer than Heather! Heather is an ugly, anorexic witch!

There. I said it. And Heather will never know I put the truth about her on paper. Now I need to gather up my courage to say it to her face!

Oh! And before I forget, I need to write down what happened at school today.

Eva Emerson broke a guy's nose today. Got two weeks suspension. Like that'll help. She's a homicidal psycho.

Izzy (who knows Izzy's last name?) poured her soup down Chef Hatchet's pants today at lunch. She's the REAL psycho!! But I kinda like her…Don't tell anyone though.

And fat old Sadie White was late for gym class again. She is so…sad. Nobody's her friend, but I heard she doesn't wash like normal people so it's kinda like her fault. I know that sentence kinda sounds mean, but I'm not mean at all. You need to hear Heather talk about her.

And guess what? Sadie White is SIXTEEN, and she didn't even know that girls have---

* * *

**_Excerpt from the 911 recording made by the _CALL _of _LESHAWNA JACKSON, _the night of May 20_**

"911 emergency. What is your situation?"

"Listen! There is something happening at the prom!! Sadie White! She's--"

"The high school prom?"

"Yeah, lady! Hurry up! Get somebody over here NOW!!"

"The prom? Is this a joke? Look kid-"

"This is not a joke! Send some people down here!! People are hurt in there!! Send some ambulances!"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Leshawna!!"

"Okay, are you injured, Leshawna?"

"No! Now send-!"

"Are others injured?"

"YES!!"

"Are you able to help others?"

There was a pause.

"You want me to go in there and get myself KILLED? Heck no!"

"Leshawna please-"

"Sh*t! She's coming out!"

"Who's coming out, Leshawna? Help is coming soon. Tell me about your situation."

"Sadie White! She's outside."

"Is she the one injuring other people? If she is, get yourself to safety and to a position where you can observe the scene. Can you do that for me, Leshawna?"

"She's looking THIS WAY!!"

"Leshawna? Do you hear me? Get to somewhere safe immediately. The police are coming."

"….."

"Leshawna? Leshawna, can you hear me? Leshawna!"

Dial tone.

* * *

**Now, how do you like my first installment of this story? Did it suck? Or was it interesting? Please review!! And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!** So please don't sue. Besides, I don't have any money anyway.

**And thanks to all those who reviewed!! I am so glad you liked it so far! **

**And to TitanWolf:** I'd love to read a TDI Christine! As you probably can tell, I'm a fan of Stephen King.

**Note, this chapter has a scene which may make certain people uncomfortable. Read at your own risk!**

Okay, on with the chapter!

**  


* * *

**

_For man also does not know his time:  
__Like fish taken in a cruel net,  
__Like birds caught in a snare,  
__So the sons of men are snared in an evil time,  
__When it falls suddenly upon them._

_-------------------Ecclesiastes 9:12_

* * *

The girls' locker room was filled with the shouts and screams of teenage girls: squealing girls, girls gossiping behind damp corners, girls wrapping themselves in white towels. All around the steamy white room slices of conversation could be heard--

* * *

"--sister barged in on us on purpose. I know she did it on purpose, I know--"

"--There's no better color than pink, Bertha--"

"--so I open it, and there was lingerie inside!! It was…It was kind of sweet, you know? Until he said that it really wasn't for me but for HIM to see me in… That _ogre_…It was MY birthday!!--"

"--Hopscotch! Lollipop! Wawanakwa Whoa!! Kick 'em in the ass and see how far they go!!--"

* * *

All around the steamy white room fragments of conversation could be heard--

But all was silent in the last shower where Sadie White waited for everyone else to leave before she could step out and start dressing.

Wawanakwa High didn't have private showers, much to Sadie's dismay. Principal Mclean refused to spend any money on things he considered unimportant, such as shower stalls, competent teachers, edible food, and the student body's welfare in general.

So Sadie hated showering **exposed** in front of everyone. She dreaded it every day. They _stared. _People stared at her, at her body. Sadie knew she was overweight, but it wasn't like she was the only chunky girl at W.H. There were others.

With her face turned away from the others, Sadie never saw the gym teacher, Miss Woods, poke her head through the girls' locker room door. The raven-haired girl stood there, oblivious, until Miss Woods called out--

"Well, what are you waiting for in that shower, Sandrine? The Second Coming?"

Sadie jumped and dropped her soap in surprise. Some girls in the very back of the room giggled.

"Bell rings in ten minutes."

Miss Woods turned and left, leaving the embarrassed Sadie alone in a room full of ravenous wolves, otherwise known as a group of typical Wawanakwa High teenage girls.

Heather Chen whispered something into Lindsay Dobbs' ear. Everyone watched as Sadie turned off the shower.

But it wasn't until the chubby teenager stepped out that they all saw the blood running down her leg.

* * *

A snort of laughter.

Gwyneth Masterson could tell it came from Heather Chen.

_Of course, it WOULD come from Heather Chen._

"Oh my God…" Lindsay Dobbs gasped. "Eww…!! That's so not cool Stacie!!"

"I know," gagged Bethany Sanders. "It's disgusting…"

"_She's_ disgusting," Eva Emerson calmly stated, before uncrossing her arms and heading for the door.

The rest of the girls started to gag too, making grotesque faces at Sadie.

"You know, for once, I agree with muscle head," Heather commented to Beth.

_Oh my gosh, what did I do now?_ thought Sadie, trembling slightly under the hungry eyes of her classmates. _I haven't done anything! Please __stop…I'm--I'm really not feeling well… I can't…_

She stood there, trying to figure out what **they **had found wrong with her _this_ time.

_Was there soap in her hair? _

_Did someone put an egg in her shoe, and everyone was waiting to see her stick her foot into it? _

_Were her clothes hidden away in a spot where she'd never find them?_

Sadie didn't know.

For some reason, seeing Sadie White standing there unaware of her messing up the tile floor, looking so--_so stupid--_,with everybody laughing at her... It made Gwen angry. _She's got to be at least sixteen. She must know what's happening--_

"For GOD'S SAKE!!" yelled Gwen. "You're on your period. Do something about it!!"

"W-what?" Sadie was confused. _Her period? What was this "period"? Was it bad? Why was this happening to her? Why???_

"You're bleeding, you idiot!" Courtney Evans screamed.

Sadie looked down at herself.

She saw the blood pooling at her feet.

She screamed.

_OH MY GOD!! I'm bleeding to DEATH!! _Sadie cried out in her head.

The chubby girl was now surrounded by her laughing classmates. The laughter rang throughout the room, sounding ugly, disgusted, hilarious at the same time.

"She's so _pathetic_…" Sadie heard someone say aloud.

_Please!! _Sadie held out her bloodstained hands towards her classmates, begging, pleading.

_Please… Help me!! I'm bleeding…_

"Plug it up!" Heather yelled suddenly, evilly. "Plug it up, you cow!" She ran towards the broken sanitary dispenser and grabbed a handful of tampons.

It was magic. Heather's chant echoed off the tile walls. Every girl heard it, and it was like magic. Soon almost every girl chanted---

"Plug it _up_! Plug it _up_! Plug it _up_!"

The tampons were distributed amongst the girls.

"She seems to be confused," Heather told the others. "Let's show her what to do."

"Plug it up!" The tall girl threw the tampon at Sadie. It bounced off her forehead.

"Come on, everybody!!"

_Help me… Can't you see I'm bleeding? It hurts. I think I'm dying…_

"Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!"

_PLEASE!! _Sadie's eyes implored as she kneeled upon the floor, the girls closing in---

"PLUG IT _UP_!! PLUG IT _UP_!! PLUG IT _UP_!!"

The tampons hit Sadie. They bounced off her body, got stuck in her hair, scattered themselves on the floor all around her…

_Why won't you help…? Will you all stand there and let me DIE???_

"PLUG IT _UP_!! PLUG IT _UP_!! PLUG IT _UP_!!"

_You all will laugh while I lay here dying, won't you…_

Now even straight-laced Courtney was joining the fun.

_You don't even care…_

"PLUG IT _UP_!! PLUG IT _UP_!! PLUG IT _UP_!!"

_I hate you…_

And at that precise moment, something inside Sadie White snapped… Something that took sixteen years of perpetual torture to fully unlock, something that changed her formerly sweet nature permanently…

_I hate you __all__…_

Gwen found herself throwing them at her too.

_Oh my God…_ Gwen dropped the tampon she was holding. _What am I doing?_

It had been easy, going along with the crowd, pelting Sadie White with tampons… Easy to say all those things…

_Since when did she follow what __**Heather **__tells her to do anyway?_

The goth girl stepped back. Something was different… Something was new and different about Sadie…

Something _**strange**_…

_I __hate__… I totally __**hate **__all of you right now… I've done nothing to you for you to treat me like this…_

The room quieted down. The rest of the girls sense the change too…

A tampon slid down Sadie's tightly clenched jaw. She was shaking…

_I __**HATE **__all of you right now…_

_Oh God…_ Gwen thought for a split second. _We've--We've pushed her too far…We--_

The door burst open.

"What the HELL is going on here??" Miss Woods cried, taking in the horrible scene before her all at once.

_I **HATE** YOU ALL!!!!_

**ZZZZ--BOOM!!!**

Lightning flashed across the ceiling. Sparks flew everywhere. The whole room darkenened in an instant, causing every female in that room to shriek in fear.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" the girls screamed, diving and taking cover from the sparks showering down from the ceiling.

"HOLY CHRIST!!" Miss Woods panicked. _The ceiling! It's-it's coming down! It's--_

Sadie broke out of her trance and looked up.

All the light bulbs on the left side of the room had blown--

All at the same time.

* * *

**_From _THE TICKING TIME BOMB: _The _SANDRINE WHITE AFFAIR, _by F. G. Lewis _**

Most experts on the subject agree that it was Sadie White's exceptionally late and traumatic commencement of her menstrual cycle provided the trigger for her telekinetic abilities.

It seems incredible that at sixteen, Sadie knew nothing of the female reproductive system, and it's just as amazing that Margaret White would permit her daughter to reach such an age without consulting a gynecologist concerning her daughter's failure to menstruate.

Yet the facts are there. When Sadie White realized that she was bleeding that day, she had no idea what was happening. She was as innocent of the concept of menstruation as a five year old.

These revelations makes one think. What would have happened if Sadie had been prepared for her sudden introduction to womanhood? What if her classmates decided to help the traumatized girl instead of humiliating her?

If any of these actions had taken place, the infamous train of events which happened later might have never occurred--

* * *

"Come in," Principal Chris Maclean called from behind the professional hairstylist blocking his view of the door.

"Mr. Maclean?" Miss Woods began.

"Yes?" Chris asked impatiently.

_Stupid teacher, bothering me… 10 AM is my personal hair hour!! It says so specifically on my door!_

"I have with me here, a Sadie White. I think she should be allowed to go home. She just had a frightening experience--"

"Okay, okay, if you say she has to go home, go fill out a form and send Katie home then," Chris interrupted. He did not want to hear a student sob story right now.

"Sadie," Miss Woods insisted. "It's to send _Sadie_ home."

"Sadie then."

"But you have to sign the form, sir," Miss Woods pointed out.

Chris sighed.

"Give me a minute Enrique," he said to the hairstylist and opened a drawer and pulled a pink sheet of paper out.

"Okay," Chris began to fill the paperwork out. "Dismissal… 10:37 AM…. Cindy…

"It's Sadie," Miss Woods corrected.

_God, this man is worse than the Dobbs girl, _she thought.

"Sadie…" Principal Mclean mumbled. "Wilson…"

"It's White, Sadie _White_!"

"Wong…" Chris was playing with them now. They had ruined his personal hour. His hair definitely won't be ready in time for lunch. He needed to get some kind of personal satisfaction out of this.

"Miss Sadie Wong…"

Chris' upper lip curled into a sadistic smile.

But Sadie couldn't take it anymore.

The new _**something **_within her could not take anymore abuse. It had reached its limit for the day and would NOT take any more.

"It's _White! Sadie White!_" Sadie exploded.

Chris Mclean's most prized possession, a solid gold paperweight cast in his image, clattered to the floor.

Chris jumped. Miss Woods screamed.

Sadie burst into fresh tears.

Miss Woods quickly went over to comfort her.

"I'll be seeing Sadie out, sir," the gym teacher gasped, trying to get over her shock.

"S-sure," Principal Mclean stuttered. Enrique, the hairstylist, was huddled in the corner, crossing himself to ward off any evil spirits.

_How did that paperweight fall?_ Chris asked himself. _It wasn't even near the edge of my desk…_

"And Mr. Mclean?" Miss Woods began.

"Yeah?"

"Prepare some detention sheets."

The woman's eyes glittered darkly. "A few second period girls are going to spend some time with me--_personally._"

* * *

Their kisses were hot, scorching, burning with desire.

The midday sun warmed their backs. The grass was the perfect carpet underneath their bodies.

And Gwyneth Masterson looked into Trenton Anderson's exceptional green eyes and saw--

_Why?_

Sadie White's pleading black eyes, covered in blood… Asking…Begging… _Pleading _for help…

_No!!!_

Gwen forced herself to imagine something else.

_C'mon Gwen!_ _Imagine Trent-_

But the goth girl couldn't. Her conscious wouldn't let her--

_Why Gwen? _The Sadie of her imagination asked again. _What have I ever done to you Gwen?_

Her conscious would not let up. Gwen was bombarded by images of the raven-haired girl, all begging for help, all blaming Gwen for her pain…

_Why Gwen?_

"NOOOO!"

And this time, Gwen yelled it aloud, pushing herself away from Trent.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled in surprise, finding himself on his back. "Gwen, wha-?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" the blue-haired girl screamed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Gwen…" Trent began soothingly. "Gwen, you know you can talk about this with me… If it's about ditching class to come out here, you know--"

"It's not that."

_You wouldn't understand, Trent. You'd think of me as a monster if you knew what I did…_

"Gwen," the dark-haired teen smiled. "You know you can't hide anything from me…"

He put a hand on her shoulder, a surprisingly platonic gesture for a boyfriend.

_That's true. _

_But…I-I can't--_

"Gwen…"

_Damn, he's persistent! Damn you Sadie for this!_

Gwen sighed.

_Might as well tell him before your conscious drives you crazy._

"Trent, have you ever done anything that you regret later? And--and your conscious… It won't leave you alone until you make it right?"

The girl closed her eyes.

"Because I think I have that problem. I've done something horrible, and I can't rest until I make it right."

* * *

**_Excerpt from the _INTERVIEW _of _MARIAN McGRADY, _by Dr. Jillian Meyers_**

"This is the taped recording of Dr. Jillian Meyers with Miss Marian D. McGrady, Dr. Meyers interrogating."

"Now, let's begin, shall we? To clear the formalities, shall I call you Ms. Mc-"

"Marian, lady. Save the Miss for my mother."

"Yes, ah… Marian. You were neighbors to the Whites, yes?"

"Yeah, for 16 years until I ditched that dump."

"Yes, yes. Now can you please describe how the Whites were as neighbors?

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. You know, every few months somebody like _you _comes up with the idea of starting a book about what happened that night. Make thousands of dollars off of other people's suffering. None of you ever think about the family and friends of the people who died--"

A pause.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother. My deepest condolences--"

"Sure."

"No really, I-"

Marian laughed bitterly. "I'm sure you _are _sorry."

"Truly, I am, Ms. Mc-"

"I told you, it's Marian. I thought you wanted to hear about the Whites, huh? And now you're apologizing over my long-dead little brother. Keep your interview on topic, lady, or whoever hired you might rethink their decision."

"Why I-"

"The Whites were quiet people. Kept to themselves. But every once in a while, you'll hear shouting and screaming coming out of their house, like somebody was getting it. After a while, everyone just thought that was just how they worshipped the Father, you know. Mrs. White was very religious, very "holy roller" if you know what I mean."

"Interesting. Go on, Marian."

"Sure, I'll go on. She wasn't very friendly, you know. I think Mrs. White told my mother that she'd burn in Hell at least five hundred times."

"Really? Mrs. White didn't like your family?"

"Oh yeah. She hated us. She hated Mr. and Mrs. Black who lived on the other side of her. For all her "holiness," she wasn't a people-person. Psychotic, more likely. That's what I believe. I believe Margaret White was just plain crazy."

"There are reports that claimed that Margaret White was mentally unstable. If you please, give me some examples of what she would say to your family."

"She told my family that we'd all burn in Hell. She used to mumble under her breath whenever I came out of the house with a skirt that stopped above my knees. She told me that there was a special place in Hell for sinners like me if I didn't repent soon; that my waywardness will destroy me yet."

Marian laughed again.

"Turns out that old b*tch met her Maker a whole lot sooner than I'll meet mine."

* * *

**Okay, second chapter done. Sadie displays a bit of her powers, but this is just the beginning. Just so you know, everyone last names are NOT canon, and Marian is NOT the canon sister of a certain TDI/TDA character. I just made her up.**

**Next chapter: Margaret White finally makes her appearance, and the first character death in this story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, it's me again. And first, NO ONE DIES in this chapter. Sorry, I lied. I didn't mean to, but character death would be a little TOO rushed right now. **

**To thisobessioniscontagious and xxFelineOfAvenueBxx(sorry, but it won't let me type your name correctly so I had to settle for this):  
**Thanks so much! I am so glad you like it!

**To christineponine 24601 and AzelmaandEponine:**  
I know, the girls in Carrie are so evil... But just a few weeks ago, the exact same thing happened in a CHURCH of all places to this twelve year-old girl. I am so glad my cousin stood up for her; I wasn't there to do it. Unfortunately, things like that happen every day. It's saddenning.

**To PurpleFunkytown:  
**Thanks, and Mrs. White is in this chapter! I really hope people like her don't exist, but something tells me that they do...

**And last, but not least, to TitanWolf:  
**Harold is the perfect Arnie! I love your cast! Now, you've got me thinking of writing more. Probably something like Misery starring Beth and Justin. MWAH-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!!

**And now the disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_**A few lines from **_**THE THIN LINE BETWEEN HEAVEN and HELL, **_**by Gwen Masterson**_

My mother often told me that the way to Hell is laid with good intentions.

Funny how I never really knew exactly what she meant until that night.

All I had wanted was to give Sadie the night of her life to make up for what I did that day.

And oh boy, did I.

Understatement of the century.

* * *

_Mommie dearest,  
I love you;  
I do anything you tell me to._

_For if I don't,  
You'll use your fist,  
And Jesus knows you never miss._

* * *

It was three twenty-three.

Sadie had been home ever since eleven o' clock. She had long since showered and changed clothes, and now the teen sat at the kitchen table, mulling over the humiliating events that had happened earlier that day.

It was all so simple… Miss Woods had explained the whole process so well…

_So why hadn't she known about it?_

Her face tightened as she remembered her shame.

_Her classmates… They had laughed at her. They had thrown …_things_…at her… _

_They had known about periods. Some find out as young as eleven years old, Miss Woods had told her. Their mothers had told--_

She paused.

_Their mothers--_

Sadie looked at the clock depicting the crucifixion of Jesus upon the kitchen wall.

Three thirty-two.

_She was coming…_

_Oh my gosh! Momma can't find me like this!_

Hurriedly, Sadie rushed from the kitchen table, found the huge old family Bible and turned to a page, any page, before--

"_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound_-"

A small cold wave of fear shot down Sadie's spine as she heard that voice singing as it made its way down the street.

"_That saved a wretch like me!"_

Her throat subconsciously tightened. It was coming closer, probably already passing the McGradys.

"_I once was lost, but now I'm found-_"

Her mother's voice grew louder. It was at the door.

"_Was blind, but now I see!"_

Keys jangled against the door for a moment, before Sadie heard it swing open.

Not knowing whether Momma had a good day at the laundry or not, Sadie kept quiet and sat hunched over her Bible, pretending to be deeply absorbed--like a good Christian girl should. But really she was trying to feel out Momma's mood through the sound of her movements in the other room.

Soft movements meant a good day.

Heavy ones meant "_Watch out_."

There suddenly was a heavy **THUD!** from the next room.

_Oh gosh…_ Sadie trembled as she felt rather than saw her mother's large form block the doorway of the kitchen--

--blocking her only escape…

"Sandrine…" Margaret White said softly. And instantly Sadie knew--

_I'm so stupid! _Sadie cursed to herself. _She knows! Of course she knows about what happened! The school would have called the laundry…_

"M-momma?" Sadie stuttered as she turned around to face the large woman still standing in the doorway.

"You're a woman now," Mrs. White continued, as if in disbelief that Sadie would dare do such an appalling thing as to start her period.

However, Sadie was close to tears now, and she rose out her chair and tried to hug her mother.

"Oh my gosh, Momma!" Sadie began through tears, "It was awful! Why didn't you tell me? I swear I thought I was dying, Momma! And-and the girls they threw things and--"

**SLAP!!**

Sadie screamed as her mother backhanded her. Her body crumpled to the floor; her cheek felt like fire.

"And God made Eve from the rib of Adam," Margaret shouted as she towered over her weeping daughter. "And Eve was weak--"

She paused.

"Eve was weak! Say it!"

"Please, Momma! It wasn't my fault!" Sadie pleaded.

The older woman slapped her again.

"--And Eve was weak and loosed the raven onto the world. And the raven was called Sin, and the first sin was Intercourse."

"Oh, Momma…" Sadie groaned. _The sin of Intercourse? God, no boy at Wawanakwa High would even _**touch** _her, much less--_

"And so the Lord visited Eve with a Curse," Mrs. White continued to preach, "And that Curse was the Curse of Blood. And Adam and Eve were driven out of the Garden, and Eve found that her belly had grown big with child."

"Listen, Momma! Please!"

_How could she cause her period? Just that morning she didn't even know that menstruation even existed!_

But Margaret White did not try to listen. She grabbed the back of Sadie's blouse and began to drag her towards the homemade altar.

Sadie tried to protest, she tried to pry her mother's fingers off, but Mrs. White was much larger than her daughter. And her hands were made strong from long years of handling bags of wet sheets and lifting heavy laundry sacks.

"--And there was a second Curse, the Curse of Childbearing, and Eve brought forth Cain in sweat and blood--"

"It wasn't my fault, Momma! Please listen! Please…" Sadie cried, tears running down her pale cheeks, the fresh bruises showed red and black against her skin--

"--And following Cain, Eve gave birth to Abel, having not yet repented the sin of Intercourse. And so the Lord visited Eve with a third Curse, the Curse of Murder. And so Cain rose up and slew his brother Abel."

Margaret strained against her daughter's protests. _Oh, the burden of the righteous! To teach the sinful of the wickedness of their ways!_

"Let us pray…" she continued, bowing both her head and Sadie's.

Sadie tried to lift her head but Mrs. White's heavy hand forced her neck back down.

"Oh Lord," the older woman began solemnly, "help this sinning woman see the error of her ways. Show her that if she had remained sinless, the Curse of Blood would have never come upon her. She may have committed the Sin of Lustful Thoughts, or listening to that _Britney Spears_, or associating with that harlot Kathrine Black--"

Sadie could take huge amounts of suffering. She took it on a daily basis, either at home or school, but Sadie could not take her mother calling her best friend--her _only_ friend--something as degrading as a _harlot_…

Somehow, she found new strength.

"No! Let me go!" Sadie yelled and began to struggle with all her might under her mother's grasp.

In response to her daughter's renewed strength, Margaret pressed down even harder, if that was possible, so that Sadie's nose was squashed against the floor.

"Wayward woman!" Mrs. White grabbed Sadie's collar, temporarily cutting off the teen's air supply. "Go to your closet now!"

"No!" Sadie coughed in defiance, but the little breath she had was thick with terror.

_The closet…_

"Ask for forgiveness for your sin," the older woman hissed. "God is merciful…"

Sadie glanced once at the closet's open door.

_It was always open… Always waiting…The darkness within was like a gaping mouth waiting to swallow her whole…_

_No! _Sadie cried within herself. She immediately thought of the countless hours she spent shut up inside that hellhole--ironically designated as a prayer room by her mother--screaming herself hoarse, pounding her fists against the walls, begging for her mother to let her out…

_She couldn't go back in there! She had to think of something…_

"I didn't sin! You sinned, Momma! A period is a natural process; Miss Woods told me! You never told me, you were supposed to! Other girls' mommas told them! But you never told me, and they laughed!"

Mrs. White paused.

"You insolent-!"

Sadie saw her mother's hand rise up to hit her again, and then she knew as sure as the sun would rise that she would be thrown into the closet and locked in for as long as Momma felt justified.

_And given how far she rebelled today, that was going to be a long time…_

Sadie _couldn't _go back in there. She just **couldn't**; something would snap if that happened--

So she decided to play her trump card.

"I'll make the stones come back, Momma."

Mrs. White halted, and her hand even released some of its death grip upon Sadie's neck. Even though the stones incident had happened years and years ago and Sadie hadn't demonstrated whatever witchcraft that lied within her ever since, Margaret felt a small sliver of fear spike in her stomach.

Feeling the new air rushing down her throat, Sadie gained confidence, and continued--

"You know I can do things, Momma," Sadie gasped. "If I wanted to, I could bring this whole house down on your head--"

Margaret nearly jumped back in shock and…fear…, for she still remembered the times when Sadie was small, the raw demonic power she had contained within her little body--

_Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh…_ thought Sadie. _I'm-I'm winning! I'm actually winning against her!_

_No!_ Margaret reasoned to herself. _I shall not fear! The child of Satan shall not overcome the righteous! It shall not use its demonic powers in the presence of God's anointed! _

But at that moment, she could not will herself to strike the said child of Satan.

Sadie was almost triumphant, for she almost could let herself think--

_I've finally beaten her. For once, just once, I won!!_

In reality, Sadie's trump card was a bluff. She may have had some kind of gift when she was younger, but somehow it had disappeared. The stones incident was one of the last things she'd caused before that strange power disappeared and left Sadie defenseless against a very powerful Momma…

But the events that had happened earlier that day… The light bulbs, the paperweight… Those things had all occurred around Sadie…

_It was almost if…_ Sadie paused, actually daring to believe--

_It was almost if that something had come back--_

But by now, Margaret had broken out of her temporary shock and grabbed Sadie unawares by her collar.

"You spawn of the devil," Margaret hissed at Sadie's frightened face. "Why was I so cursed with you?"

Sadie was so stunned that she could do nothing but let out a startled gasp of surprise. Satisfied with the restoration of her dominance, the powerful woman threw the poor girl away from her with all her might in the open closet.

Sadie landed on the floor with a loud thud, but she managed to scream before the door was closed--and locked, shutting off her scream as suddenly as one switches off the radio.

Warily, she looked around her.

No light.

No food.

No water.

No bathroom.

_Oh God! NO!_

"Momma!" Sadie pleaded.

But the older woman did not answer, and all there was left was the darkness.

* * *

Two days later, a very bored Katie sat slouched in her desk, trying to get through Mr. Samuelson's boring history class once again.

But every few minutes, the tan girl would glance at the empty seat beside her, and a little wave of worry would worm its way into her mind.

_Where was Sadie?_

Sadie hadn't come to school for the past two days.

And Katie was worried.

Katie knew that Sadie had problems at home. She was often so miserable, and more than once she had admitted to Katie that she'd do anything to live someplace else. Katie had accepted her friend's admission because she had never met Sadie's parents. In fact, despite their BFFFL status, Katie had never once been to Sadie's house.

For some reason, she felt that she wouldn't be welcome.

Sometimes the two would sit and plan their future together. Sadie would finally get away from her overbearing mother, and Katie would get away from her annoying little brothers and sisters, her deadbeat mom, her virtually absent father...

It would be perfect. Sadie would get a job first and save up a lot of money so she could get her own apartment. Then Katie would get a guaranteed position at her uncle's general store.

In fact the two were so sure of the future that they had already picked out their bedroom furniture. Two matching pink and white bed sets from the display window in Connolly's. They practically drool over it every day after school.

It would be hard at first, living by themselves, the two had reasoned. But they needed to save up enough money to start their clothing line.

It was all planned out _so _perfectly. Sadie would design, and Katie would sew. Katie would handle the rough business while Sadie had the bookkeeping. Of course, both knew that many businesses never get off the ground, but their dream was so totally big! It had to work, right? They would make it--if they stuck together.

Katie smiled to herself as she thought of these things.

_It would be so perfect…_

Katie sighed.

_They both would have the freedom they had always wanted._

_Oh, Freedom! _

_Freedom from horrible mothers! _

_Freedom from babysitting ugly little brats while your mom goes out and makes more!_

_Freedom from alcoholic fathers! _

_Soon… _

_Oh, soon, she would be free…_

Katie was so deep into her daydream that she barely noticed the note that had landed on her desk.

The hyper-skinny BFFFL was startled for a moment, but then picked it up.

All would have been better if she hadn't.

* * *

_**From the**_** DIARY **_**of**_** BRIDGETTE CONNOLLY**_**, found several months after her death on May 20**_

Dear diary,

Your owner is officially a monster.

No, no! You owner is more than a monster. You're owner is a mu-(_rubbed out_).

God! I can't even bring myself to write the word, but that is what I am. I have so much guilt weighing me down! I can't eat! I can't sleep... I-I can't even swim...

I should be in jail right now, I know, instead of lying here on my comfortable bed as if I am _so _innocent, writing this. Yeah, that's right. Jail. Locked up and throw away the key.

I don't think I can take this. I might go as coo-coo as Izzy by the end of the week if I don't tell someone.

But _they _have Courtney watching me constantly to see if I'll tell.

They really shouldn't have bothered. I won't tell.

I realize I may go crazy, but I won't tell.

Because there are more people who will go down with me if I snitched. Duncan, DJ, Heather, Justin, Courtney, Lindsay, Geoff--

Geoff--

Oh, God… _Geoff_…

They all don't understand. They didn't look into her eyes at that last moment. They didn't see the hurt and fear in those eyes before she…fell…

But I did. I'm the one who pushed her. _My_ hands are the ones stained with her blood.

It's _my _curse to deal with every day...

And those eyes shall haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter done. Sorry if it took too long, and sorry about the whole "character death promise" if any of you were hoping for that in this chapter. But it is coming soon. Tell me how you like it! And I'm sure that those people who have watched the recent movie already knows what's going to happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everybody! I'm BACK!!! Sorry for the wait. Writer's block is crazy isn't it?**

**Now to the reviewers section!**

**To Innocent Wave:  
**Yeah, Margaret White is really messed up, but believe me. She will get even crazier-- a whole lot crazier!

**To NinetalesLover:  
**I like Bridgette. I really do, but I'm killing most of my favorite characters in this story even though I hate to do so. So yeah...

**To AzelmaandEponine and christineponine 24601:  
**Thanks you guys so much! And yes, I am so glad my cousin did that. Also, one question: is that Eponine in your user name related to the Eponine in Les Miserables? Because I love the Eponine in that! She was my favorite character after Jean Val Jean.

**To PurpleFunkyTown:  
**Thank you so much for the favorite, and yeah, I think Stephen King was really going for that angle when he created her character. And Bridgette is not Sue, well, not quite...

**To TitanWolf:  
**Love your _Christine_, if I hadn't already said it enough times already! And yeah, I'll try to work your suggestion about Cody in! Thank God, I try to eliminate those irritating plot holes, so when I work Cody in, it'll be smooth and believable.

* * *

**Note: This chapter is a little different than the previous two. It sort of picks up where the first chapter left off, and is not so much centered around Sadie. Reread the first chapter if you've forgotten all the details. Now lets see what the other's have been doing while Sadie is locked in the closet, shall we?**

* * *

_**Excerpt from the **_**THE TICKING TIME BOMB: by **_**F. G. Lewis, Question and Answer section**_

_**Answer No. 14 to the question posed by a Miss Regina Mills of Edmonton, Alberta, Canada**_

In most novels, Ms. Mills, the answer is either downplayed or ignored completely, but few acknowledge that May 20 was the birthday of Kathrine Black, a 11th grade girl who unexpectedly died just weeks prior.

Reports usually depict Miss Black as a happy, energetic girl, and many Wawanakwa residents who survived report that Miss Black and Miss White were particularly close--

I suppose her death was to Miss White, as the popular saying goes, just another push closer towards the deep end.

For it wasn't soon after that that Sadie White finally fell off.

* * *

Heather Chen leaned against the gymnasium wall, arms folded, hair pushed back; her cronies Lindsay Dobbs and Beth Sanders were beside her as usual, biting their nails at whatever Coach Woods had to say.

_Pity. They had gotten manicures a couple of days ago._

But Heather herself wasn't worried.

As if Woods could do anything to her. Her father ran this town. Heather herself had run every school, every classroom, every teacher she had come in contact with since kindergarten, and the raven-haired girl wasn't about to stop now. The very thought that one little teacher, a first-year one at that, would have the gall to go up against the daughter of Wawanakwa's most feared lawyer was ridiculous.

_As if._

"First of all girls, I want to tell you that you all did a real shitty thing to Sadie White a few days ago. A real shitty thing--"

Most of the girls present lowered their heads. They had never heard a teacher call anything shitty before. However, Heather's upper lip curled into a small smile.

_Shitty? _Heather commented onto herself. _Really, Woods, you could have come up with a word better than that could you? Even Lindsay could have come up with something better than that…_

"I wonder," Miss Woods paused in her rant for a moment. "I wonder at any point during your 'game,' at any point during your 'fun,' did any of you consider that Sadie White has feelings? Did you ever consider that she was as human as the rest of you? Huh? Did you?"

Wawanakwa High's resident gym teacher quite visibly reddened. She stopped to clutch her whistle for a moment, possibly as an attempt to control her emotions. Miss Woods looked into the faces of the girls before her--

And saw not one ashamed face.

She saw giggling faces. She saw indifferent faces. She saw faces staring back at her, waiting for her to give out the punishment so they could go about their own lives…

But Georgina Woods saw not one ashamed face.

And this made her angry. Was she the only one who had that horrible scene replaying itself in her head for the last three days, over and over again? That White girl's screaming, the horrible laughter, those light fixtures exploding everywhere…

_Did these girls not feel ashamed for what they did to an innocent girl who had no idea what was happening to her body? Don't they have any sympathy for others? Do any of them possess any shame for what they did?_

_God, what has happened to our younger generation?_

"You all have a whole week's worth of detention."

A collective sigh was heard. Miss Woods even heard Heather Chen laugh for a moment--

_A week's detention? _Heather laughed. _Lady, you're wasting your time. We all can get out of Chef Hatchet's detention in under fifteen minutes if we play our cards right--_

Miss Woods carefully studied their reactions. It was as she expected. These girls wouldn't bat an eye over detention, but she wasn't worried.

Miss Woods had her trump card.

It was time to hit where these girls lived.

"But don't sigh with relief yet," the woman continued. "Your detention is with me. Four o' clock, outside by the track field. Bring your sweats."

Georgina paused. "And believe me. You will burn…"

Some of the girls looked nervous.

But of course, Heather wasn't fazed.

_Just who does this lady think she is? Does she really think that I am actually going to her detention? _The very thought was laughable. So laughable that Heather had to say it out loud.

"Oh please," Heather laughed. "You've got no authority! I, myself, just won't come to your detention, and I can speak for both Lindsay and Beth that they'll do the same. Let's see what you do about that, Woods."

"B-but--!" Beth stuttered.

"Shh! She can't do anything to us if we all stick together, idiot!" Heather chided.

Miss Woods smiled.

"I was hoping someone was going to say that, Chen. Well, if you don't come to my detention, the result will be the refusal of your prom tickets."

Dawning horror broke across the girls' faces.

No self-respecting teenage girl would ever do anything to ruin the chances of going to her first prom. The prom was like the teenage girl's rite of passage. How could any of them _NOT _be able to go?

"Oh, surprised, aren't we?" Miss Woods continued. "Well, I was gunning for all of you to lose your prom tickets, but the office, which is mainly run by men, doesn't fully comprehend the seriousness of what you girls did. So, I had to settle for this. Do you like, Chen? Still want to skip my detention?"

Heather couldn't breathe for a second, but she could hear Lindsay nearly sobbing beside her, and Beth trying to comfort.

_How dare she do that? _Heather had been planning for her first prom for at least a year. Her gown, designer of course, had already been selected. Her date's tux had already been delivered.

_How in the hell could Woods dare to take that away from her? All for some dumbass Sadie White? Come on, the fat f*ck wouldn't even show at the prom! Was it Heather's fault that she was too stupid to know that she was on her period that day?_

Heather was a second from giving Woods serious hell when her phone beeped once.

Distracted, she looked at the small screen--

Justin.

_What the hell does he want? I am seriously NOT in the mood. No prom, detention! Stupid b*tch…doesn't know who she's messing with… I'll show her…_

Sighing slightly, she flipped the phone open…

And got a nice surprise indeed.

* * *

_**Excerpt from a **_**LETTER _given to _TYLER CROSS _from _****LINDSAY DOBBS **

I know you've been begging me to tell because like half of those rumors around the school are so totally not true.

Besides, Ava Emerson had her metal bat convicted **(_possibly Ms. Dobbs meant to write the word, confiscated_)** two days ago. And I'm almost sure Caitlyn never owed Dennis any money like that last guy that got beat up.

Heather warned us not to tell, but since you're so cute and wanted to know so bad, I'll tell you.

I think only Heather, Beth, and I know the real truth about what really happened to Caitlyn.

I think...

And the person who really did it was--

* * *

"Oh my God! Look, Bridgette, there she is!" Courtney Evans, fresh out of gym class torture, pointed into the crowd of teenagers rushing to class.

"Yeah…"

"So…. Aren't you going to _do _something?" The mocha-haired girl insisted.

"Do what, Courtney?" Bridgette sighed as they both watched the tan girl walking just a few feet in front of them.

"Well I don't know Bridge…" Courtney rolled her eyes. "Why not confront her, and ask her if what they've been saying is true?"

"Court…"

"C'mon, the girl is right there! If you were me, and that was Duncan they were talking about, _canoodling _with some other girl--"

Bridgette grimaced. "It's just a rumor, Court! You think I'll go up to some girl and say, 'I've heard you've been seeing my boyfriend so I'm gonna kick your ass?' Sorry, but I don't believe that everything people say is real."

"Oh don't give me that crap, Bridgette. You've heard about that thing that guys do in order to hang out with the higher-ups. I heard some of these guys string two or three of these girls along. Remember Justin St. John had both Lindsay Dobbs and Beth Sanders at the same time a few months ago--"

The mocha-haired girl paused for a moment so she could make her final point.

"And Geoff _is _friends with Justin…"

"And so is Duncan, so why are--"

"Hey, guys…" Heather interrupted sweetly as she squeezed between the two girls. "I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation, and--"

"But I thought that you were _trying _to hear them?" Lindsay asked.

"God! Shut up, Lindsay!"

"_Heather_…" Courtney narrowed her eyes. "The sea-cow… Why are you here? Coach Woods didn't make you run enough laps so you have to bother us?"

Heather bristled, but decided to ignore the Courtney's comments--for the time being.

_There were bigger fish to fry and relationships to murder…_

"Well, as I said, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I feel like I can help you. You see I have proof."

"Pr-proof?" Bridgette gasped.

"_Proof?_" Courtney muttered sarcastically.

"Proof?" both Beth and Lindsay asked.

"God, is there a broken record in this hallway?" Heather screamed. "Yeah, I said proof. And if you want it, Bridgette, I'll send it to you as a picture message. What is your number?"

"Wha--?" Bridgette began before Courtney cut her off.

"You aren't the type to help, Heather. So, why are you starting now?"

"Because, smartass, I take pity on her. I, for one, wouldn't have my boyfriend running around on me…" Heather chided, while Bridgette nearly had to hold the CIT back with the "smartass" comment.

"Bridgette…? Do you want to find out or not? I haven't got all day you know."

Bridgette paused.

_Did she want to do this or not? _

She looked up for a moment to see the tan girl, but the girl must have taken off.

_God, what was she doing? She trusted Geoff. They've been going out for almos__t a year now! Did she honestly think that the world's sweetest guy would--_

_Just for some kind of stupid bet with some other boys?_

Bridgette met Courtney's eyes for a moment, and a decision was made.

_Well, just to make sure… even though I really trust him…_

_Just to get Courtney to admit she was wrong…_

"Alright," Bridgette breathed. "It's 682.…"

Heather smiled as she typed the numbers into her phone. When the blonde sees the pictures she's got---

_Well, let's say that she would probably not be happy._

Heather sighed, then secretly smiled.

_Thank God for PhotoShop editor… _

* * *

Be not deceived; God is not mocked: for whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap.

-------------------------------------- Galatians 6:7

* * *

"If I had only _known_ about it! If only someone had caught this sooner! And you know what so bad about this situation? With everything that's happened; I feel that everyone's a little bit to blame. No one is innocent. From Margaret White, to Heather Chen, from Trent Anderson, to Bridgette Connolly, from Beth Sanders, even unto myself---"

"Everyone's a little bit to blame."

--------------------- quote from Mrs. Georgina Woods-Staten, 10 years after the incident.

* * *

For three days, Sadie had sat in the darkness and the silence.

The raven-haired girl had long since broken and begged Mama to let her out, but still, the woman hadn't unlocked the door. And so, there Sadie had stayed.

_I guess I really made Mama mad this time… _

However, she was not surprised at how long she'd been made to stay there. Sadie had been locked in the closet countless times before and knew how the process went.

But this time things were different.

Or rather, this time only one thing was different.

And that one difference was the presence of a quarter. A quarter that had rolled underneath the door two days ago.

Not many people would be happy at the presence of a quarter---except in front of a gumball or a gambling machine, but this quarter at that moment meant the very world to Sadie. It was the very thing she needed. For something still told her that what had happened that Monday morning wasn't an accident.

It was _her_. _She'd _made those things happen.

She made those light fixtures blow, and she made that paperweight fall.

_And if only she learned how to control it…_

And that was Sadie's only thought during her lonely hours in the dark. If only she learned how to control this _whatever_ that she had been given… Her life would be so different…

Her life wouldn't suck anymore…

And so, Sadie tried to move the quarter with her mind. She had nothing else better to do during her long lonely hours, so she spent them trying approach after approach with no luck.

Until it happened…

_C'mon Sadie… Do it! Make it move…_

The teen glared at the quarter laying unmoving upon the floor, concentrating…

_Come on… Come on… Move! Move!_

But the coin remained still, glinting in the faint light coming through the cracks of the doorway almost if it was taunting her…

_Move! Please… Just a little bit! Just a teensy, weensy little bit… _

Sadie rubbed her temples. She was getting a fierce headache, but still she kept her focus on the quarter.

_Come on… Somehow, I did this before! I can do it now! Come on!_

However, as hard as Sadie tried, the quarter did not move. It did not even budge an inch.

Finally, with her head literally feeling like it was going to split in half, Sadie sat down.

"Ugh! I'm useless!" the chubby teen cried. "Why can't I do it now? What's so different about me then and me now?"

_This situation is hopeless, Sadie… Stop lying to yourself. You can't do it. You just can't do it. You'll spent the rest of your life in this hell hole; Katie would get tired of your constant moping and would want to stop being BFFFLs; you'll never ever ever ever have the chance to go on a date…_

"No!"

Sadie nearly burst out into tears, nearly blinded by the pain of her migraine and her emotions when---

It clicked.

And Sadie suddenly stood up.

She finally felt it click. It was if her brain had finally let loose the pressure of something which had been building up for years and years, and immediately she felt the headache go away.

And the pain was replaced by a feeling of weightlessness.

Of freedom.

Of _power_.

And the teenager smiled.

She didn't really have to look behind her for she could actually feel the coin floating in the air.

But she did so anyway.

* * *

The sixth period bell had rung a little while ago, and Gwen Masterson needed to be in Art in under two minutes.

But she was not heading towards Art. She found herself two floors above the art classroom, desperately shoving her way through her peers, trying to find---

"Trent!"

She saw the former just finishing a slightly one-sided chat with Owen Wilson and heading towards his seventh period science class…

"Trent!"

"Gwen…" The musician had finally spotted her through the crowd and made his way towards her.

"Um, not trying to be rude, but don't you have to be in Art right now?"

"Yeah, but I've got to ask you something, and I wanted to do it before I lose my nerve."

The goth took a deep breath.

"Trent, you do love me, right?"

Trent was taken aback for a moment. "Y-yeah, Gwen, you know that. If this is-"

"And," Gwen interrupted resolutely. "You'll do anything for me, right?"

"Yeah…" the musician was getting a little nervous.

_What is this all about?_

"Well, Trent…" the goth squirmed for a second before continuing. "I want… I want you to take Sadie White to the junior-senior prom."

_Wait for it…_

_Wait for it…_

"What!?"

_Bingo, Gwen. You know this guy so well…_

"I feel guilty, Trent," Gwen explained. "For years, we've all been picking on this girl, and nobody's stood up for her. Well, what happened three days ago made me really think about it, and I want to do something nice for her."

"But _me_, Gwen? I mean, you and me, we-"

"Yeah…" Gwen smiled. "It's okay…And I can't ask anybody else to do this. Besides what other guy do have I so much influence over at this Godforsaken school?"

"None," Trent replied, returning the smile. "But if I'm going with Sadie White, who are you going with?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably somebody a little sweet, a little desperate, maybe somebody like Co-" Gwen teased, before she was shoved by a passing blonde.

"Hey! Watch it, barbi-" Gwen began before she recognized the person who had accidentally pushed her.

"Whoa, was that Bridgette?" Trent gasped. "She looks pissed."

"Wow...," Gwen gasped, their previous conversation temporarily forgotten. "Um, Trent, you think we should talk to her?"

Trent thought for a moment.

"Nah… She's probably upset over failing a test or something. You know half the class flunked Mr. Tate's exam yesterday."

_That doesn't look like exam angry, Trent_… Gwen muttered in her head, but she let the matter drop. She was dangerously late for Art anyway.

It turned out later that if she had gone after the blonde, many of the tragic events that happened later would have never occurred.

But she didn't, and thirty minutes later a body was wheeled out of Wawanakwa High.

The first death that would mark the beginning of a deadly chain of events.

* * *

**Okay, chapter done. And all is not what it seems, but let us go over the facts.**

**1. Heather doctored a photo.**

**2. Apparently that photo contained something that pissed the usually calm Bridgette off.**

**3. Gwen asked Trent to take Sadie to the prom.**

**4. Somebody gets seriously injured/possibly killed. **

**5. I actually tolerate Heather, and usually don't write her in a bad light, but she's the perfect Chris. I just had to make her bitchy. **

**Thanks for reading! How was this chapter? Good or bad? Let me know.**


	5. Notice: This shall be updated soon!

Yes, it's StrawberryTigress, back from the dead. Lol!

Anyway, this "chapter" is just here to tell you that The Revenge of Sadie White shall be updated in the next few days! FINALLY! And I'll take this notice down when I finally add the new chapter.

Sorry about the delay. Ugh, life happens, you know?


End file.
